


Come Together

by loracarol



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Consensual Possession, Disney References, F/M, Ghost Sex, I have no idea how ghosts work, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Vibrators, Vivi and Lewis are GIANT NERDS, and I've decided I Don't Care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: Lewis is dead, but that doesn't mean that Vivi's sex life has to be.Now they just have to figure outhow.





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious how it would work, so I wrote it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Shout-out and thanks to my beta readers, papergardener and neotoma. :D

It should have been a good afternoon. Vivi had gotten to leave work early, Mystery was outside pretending he was a dog, and Arthur was still at the mechanic’s shop... In theory it was the perfect time for some self care, but even as Vivi pulled out her favorite vibrator, she couldn’t help but feel unsettled. Not the best mood for a good self-care session.

 

The worst part was she knew _exactly_ why.

 

Lewis was back.

 

 _God_ how she missed him. And now that she remembered him, she found herself missing _all_ of him. He was the center of her fantasies, especially after they’d started dating, and she’d gotten to know him better. The things that man could do with his tongue…

 

But now, even in her fantasies, there was that part of her brain reminding her that Lewis was dead. He was still around, and, Vivi had to admit, his spectral form was attractive in its right, but it seemed like her brain couldn’t take the hint and just let her _enjoy_ a nice _fucking_ orgasm.

 

“Dammit,” Vivi muttered, slipping her shirt on and throwing on a pair of basketball shorts. She could feel the fabric brush against her nipples and it just frustrated her more; she was nice and ready for some self-love, if only her brain would let her get on with the fun. She could hear the sound of movement in the kitchen and she made her way there, still aching with want. But even that was subsiding as she dealt with the maelstrom of emotions she was feeling.

 

She wanted him. _Still_ wanted him. Sometimes he’d shift into his more humanoid appearance, and if you ignored the black sclera it was almost like he’d never died at all.

 

He was in the kitchen chopping peppers. Bell, per the label on the tupperware he was putting them in. Everything in the kitchen had a label; from just a date (a habit he’d picked up from his parent’s restaurant), to whether or not a food was Arthur-safe. (Arthur’s inability to handle spicy things had been - was still - a running joke among them.)

 

It was all so _normal_.

 

If he hadn’t been a skeleton ghost, it could have been any day before the... Incident. She watched him work, leaning against the doorframe, She debated crossing her arms, but decided against it. She didn’t want to rev herself up anymore just yet. He was humming something, but Vivi couldn’t quite make it out.

 

He was still attractive as fuck, and it wasn’t _fair_.

 

It took him a moment, but eventually he noticed her, and he put down the knife, joining her in the doorway. He was _so close_. He felt warm, warmer then she’d ever expected of a ghost, but given his domain was fire, she couldn’t really complain.

 

“Vivi!” he said, smile in his voice, and holding up one hand to her cheek. She leaned into it. She’d even missed the smaller touches. “I thought you were working on something important?”

 

“Can’t a girl take a break?” Vivi asked, rolling her eyes at the excuse her past self had given. She could just _asked_ for some private time, but no... At least Lewis, ever the gentleman, had accepted it without comment.

 

“Did you want something to eat, or…”

 

Before she would have cracked a joke about needing some vitamin D. Or some sausage. He’d blush, but he’d get the hint. Now, was it even possible for ghosts to have sex? Her hands were sweaty, and she wiped them down on her shirt. There was no reason for her to be nervous; he was her boyfriend. They’d been intimate before, well... _before_.

 

He was patient, but she could see the way his hair let off sparks, and the way he was twisting his hands... Her silence was unnerving him. She ought to say something to clear things up. To get her mind out of the gutter. To put him at ease. She had a million options in her head, and instead what came out was: “Do skeleton ghosts get boners?”

 

Fucking _smooth,_ Vivi.

 

Lewis didn’t blush anymore, but sparks began to congregate around his cheekbones and Vivi wondered if it was a conscious action on his part or not.

 

“I mean,” Vivi continued, “that’s not important.” She dropped her head into her hands. “Forget I said anything. Ever. I’ve never spoken.”

 

“I don’t think,” Lewis said, and his voice cracked. “I don’t know? I woke up like this? What’s going on?”

 

Vivi rubbed her temple. This was dumb. _She_ was dumb; she had made a _mistake_ but if she didn’t clear it up, who knew where they’d end up. Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eye. “We should figure out how to have sex. If you want. If you don’t want to, that’s fine too...” She felt like she was babbling, but she couldn’t help it.

 

“Now? _Here_?” Lewis said, flame hair flickering and heart locket beating fast. He’d always had a _thing_ about no sex in the kitchen - everywhere else in their apartment was fair game, but the kitchen was Off Limits. He made _food_ in there.

 

Vivi shrugged, and tried to look nonchalant. “Not in here.” She noted how he seemed to relax at that. “And I wouldn’t _complain_ if we did it now.”

 

Lewis ran his hands through the flames that made up his hair, before he turned away, and started putting the dishes in the sink. “Let me just - let me just clean up.”

 

Well, that was one mystery solved - he was definitely interested. Next came the harder question: how the flying fuck were they actually going to have sex?

 

“Your bedroom?” Lewis asked, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink, and sweeping Vivi up to carry her. He really was warm. And being carried by a ghost was just _so cool._

 

“Sounds good to me,” Vivi said, lowering her voice to what she hoped was a sultry tone. His grip on her tightened, and she smiled. _Success_.

 

“Vivi,” Lewis said, once they were in her bedroom. He had put her down, and was peppering her face with pseudo-kisses as he repeated her name is reverent tones. Then he froze. “Vivi, how are we going to…?”

 

“...I hadn’t actually gotten that far,” Vivi admitted, leaning into his chest. “I was hoping maybe you’d, I don’t know, have like, a ghost dick under your clothing?”

 

“I don’t think I do,” Lewis muttered, “I really only have the two forms, and I’m wearing clothes in both of them.” As he spoke, he shifted into his more human-looking form, and picked at the clothing uneasily. The clothing had no seams or buttons; if she was going to go into the bone zone, they’d have to find another way to do it.

 

“That’s fine,” Vivi said, clapping her hands together. “You’re a ghost, right? We’ll just have to figure out how to use that.” She tapped a finger against her chin. “Maybe you could use one of my vibrators?”

 

“I don’t want to accidentally blow out the circuits,” Lewis said, swapping back to his ghost form. Even then, though, his human form flickered around the edges.

 

“And good vibrators aren’t cheap,” Vivi muttered. Well, if he couldn’t possess vibrators, maybe he cou - oh. _Oh_. She had an _idea_. “Lewis, how good are you at possessing people?”

 

He flared up. “Vivi, I love you,” he said, incredulous, “But I’m not possessing someone _just_ so we can have sex!”

 

Vivi waved her hand dismissively. “No, of course not! ... But what about possessing _me_?” She got the feeling that, if Lewis had a jaw, it would have dropped. But the silence wasn’t awkward and when he crossed his arms she could see he was contemplating it. “We could do a trial run first,” she continued. “Just you in me, while I get myself off.”

 

He was thinking about it. Bless that man he was actually _seriously_ thinking about it. “I think,” he said, voice low, “that could be really hot.” He moved closer to her, and began stroking her hair. She leaned into it. Head massages were always an A+ move in her book.

 

“And if it goes well, maybe you can start to have some control,” Vivi said. Lewis froze, and she continued, “I _trust_ you.”

 

He unfroze, and nodded, leaning down. "We should come up with a word," Lewis breathed in her ear, before leaving a spectral kiss on her neck. "Just in case either of us is spooked."

 

Vivi shivered at the touch. "Are you trying to make asking for a safeword _sexy_?"

 

While Lewis couldn't blush in his skeleton form, Vivi could still read his embarrassment in the way he held his shoulders, and how he suddenly found her left earlobe to be the most fascinating thing in the world. "It was just a suggestion I found in a magazine," he muttered, hair flickering.

 

"I wasn't complaining," Vivi assured him, running her hand down his jacket, and wondering if it was even possible for them to alter his ghost form. "I was just surprised." She paused then grinned. "How about jolokia?" She said, standing on tiptoes to leave a kiss on his cheek bone.

 

He melted at her touch, leaning down until they were forehead to forehead before his eyes flared in shock. "Wait...you want our safeword to be _ghost pepper_?"

 

Vivi grinned. “Just in case things get too _spicy_.”

 

Lewis laughed, a shaky, breathy sound, and he nodded in agreement. “Jolokia. I think I can remember that.”

 

“ _Good_ ,” Vivi said, before pulling away from him. “Now, let’s get down to business. No. Stop. Sorry. We’re not having sex to Mulan. My bad.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lewis said, but there was a clear question in his voice as Vivi stepped away. “I always thought Can You Feel The Love Tonight was a sexier Disney song, anyway.”

 

Vivi choked, then smiled. _God_ she had missed him. “I thought you might want a look at who you’re getting into.” She pulled her shirt up over her head, and threw it towards her laundry basket, not caring if it made it or not. She had a more important person to do. She hadn’t bothered to put on a bra after her failed attempt at self care earlier, and her breasts were still tender. While she knew the plan was for some possession, she wondered briefly how his hands would feel on her nipples. Maybe they could try that another time.

 

He was staring at her, pupils wide in his eye sockets. That was new. She hoped it was a good thing.

 

Along with a bra, she hadn’t bothered putting on any underwear, a fact she let him see as she slowly pulled down the side of her shorts to show her bare waist and hip. It was agonizing pulling them off so slowly, but as she let the shorts fall to the ground, his stare was _so_ worth it. She could feel her breathing quicken and she hoped that she was blushing in a cute way, and not in a “secretly looks drunk” way.

 

“What can I say, except you’re _welcome_ ,” she said, opening her arms wide, and hoping that Lewis liked what he saw. He was on her in a flash. Vivi wondered if he’d used some sort of fancy ghost magic to teleport, or if he was _just that fast_. His hands ghosted over her body, and she ached with want as she could feel the warmth coming from him, but he didn’t actually touch her. Reaching up, she covered his hand with her own and drew both towards her chest. He touched her carefully, as though afraid to hurt her.

 

He most _definitely_ wasn’t _._ As he began to tease her nipple, she leaned into it, letting the warmth from his hands meet the warmth of her arousal. Gently, he lead her to the bed, where he floated over top of her, shifted into his human form, and kissed her passionately. “We could just do this,” he said, learning down to nip at her breasts.

 

“I want you to feel good too. I want to be able to make you come for me like I used to.” He continued to probe at her skin, leaving tiny red marks she hoped would be there in the morning. She reached up and grasped his face. “I hoped that if you possessed me, we could _both_ enjoy it. If you don’t want to, that’s okay, but that’s why...”

 

He leaned into her touch. “ _Vivi_ ,” he whispered like a prayer. “Would that really make you happy?”

 

“Only if you want to.”

 

“I… I _do_.” He hesitated, like Vivi would be mad that he agreed to _her_ idea. “Let’s try this.” He lowered himself down until they were almost touching. For a moment, she could almost feel the heat between them as a tangible force. Then he continued down, and for a moment as his body passed through hers she felt the heat rise until it was almost unbearably hot.

 

And then it was done.

 

_Lewis, are you there?_

 

 _I’m here_.

 

Well, it wasn’t the first time Lewis was inside of her, even if it was the most unique way it came about.

 

“Okay,” Vivi said to the room before blinking and remembering that, yes, Lewis was in her mind. _Okay, do you have any preferences for what I use?_

 

Thankfully, Lewis hadn’t been - _wasn’t_ \- the sort to feel emasculated by her toy collection. She’d even bought a couple with the intent that they could use them together. The Sailor Moon wand dildo came to mind, but she dismissed it out of hand. That one didn’t take batteries. They might be able to try that out another day. She could dig out her old sailor costume, and maybe they could make his suit work for Tuxedo Mask?

 

She shook her head. Not the time.

 

 _You know I can hear you, right?_ Came Lewis’s voice in her head. _I don’t mean that sarcastically. You **do** know I can hear you… Right?_

 

 _….Yes_. Vivi said, John Mulaney’s “you know, like a liar” bit ringing in her head.

 

_I heard that too._

 

 _Hush_. She rolled over, and pulled open her toy drawer. _What about this one?_ She asked, holding the vibrator up.

 

_Vivi. Is that-?_

 

_A vibrator shaped like a chili pepper? You bet your ass it is._

 

_...Oh my god. Vivi, I love you, but what the fuck?_

 

Vivi shrugged, and grabbed the vibrator. _It’s not the fanciest one, but I saw it online and had to buy it. I was going to show you, but then shit happened. Anyway, before I kill the mood-_ Vivi clicked the vibrator to the long pulses setting, and began to lazily circle her nipples with it. They were already hard, but it just felt _good_. She wasn’t someone who could orgasm just from that alone, but she enjoyed it as foreplay, and she hoped that Lewis was enjoying it as well.

 

 _...Yes_.

 

With a grin, Vivi moved the vibrator down to her thighs, switching it up until the vibrator was running on medium. Moving it up and down her inner thigh, she could feel Lewis’s confusion when it didn’t _quite_ make it up to her sex. She faltered for a moment as she took in his emotions, but then continued to tease the vibrator along her skin. Wasn’t that the point? That he’d feel what she was going through? It would make sense that it would work the other way around.

 

 _It’s a good warm-up_ , she explained, answering the unasked question. _It gets me in the mood_.

 

 _I didn’t know that, but I’ll remember_. Lewis promised, and Vivi had to giggle. He was so goddamned _earnest_ , she loved him _so much_. Happiness shot through her like lightning, and she felt giddy. Admittedly, she missed Lewis’s tongue when it came to foreplay, but that was another thing they could experiment with.

 

Adding some lube to the vibrator, Vivi began to lightly drag the tip around her sex, before pulling it lightly down over top of her clit. Shivering with delight, she repeated the motion, letting the vibrator touch lightly on the clit during each pass. She wasn’t fully wet yet, but she could feel herself slicking up with every touch.

 

 _Can you feel this?_ She asked, resting her hand for a moment on her sex so that he could feel how excited she was getting. _Can you tell how much I’m enjoying this?_

 

_I think I have an idea. You’re **happy**. _

 

 _I really am. And not just because of_ this _. I’m glad you’re back, Lewis. I missed you._

 

_I missed you too._

 

Having done its job, she swapped the pepper vibrator for one of her more traditional models. As much fun as the chili was, it was a bit smaller then she liked. She had bought it as a joke, and even when she couldn’t remember Lewis… She couldn’t bear to throw it away. (And not _just_ because it was a decent vibrator for its size.)

 

_What- Why did you stop?_

 

 _I haven’t even really started yet_. _Were you enjoying it?_

 

_You were._

 

_And I’m not done yet._

 

Turning so she was on her stomach, she turned it as low as it could go, and slid it down so that it was pressed against her hood. Her clit was on the more sensitive side, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the vibrations as they sang through her. Hands freed, she reached down and began to slowly stroke her fingers up through the lips of her sex until they rested on her clit. Joining with the vibrations, she massaged the nub, letting the pressure build up before backing off.

 

 _Can you feel this?_ She asked, as she continued with her strokes.

 

_Yes! Sort of... None of this has felt like it’s happening to my body, but I can tell that you’re enjoying it, and that makes me happy._

 

_Nerd._

 

 _Your nerd._ Lewis said, sending a mental chuckle her way. It was a long standing joke between them. Vivi wouldn’t trade him for the world.

 

_My nerd._

 

Vivi stopped massaging the base of her clit, instead applying the vibrator more directly to the head, letting out a throaty moan as she did so. She normally tried to stay quiet so she wasn’t that asshole roommate, but Arthur wasn’t home.

 

 _Hng… You’re **really** enjoying this, aren’t you? _Through the haze of sex, Vivi could feel the ripples of pleasure travel through her, and knowing that Lewis was enjoying it too just made it that much better.

 

_I’m a woman of many talents._

 

_Is this always what it’s like for you?_

 

_No. Sometimes with you, it was better._

 

_Vivi!_

 

Vivi wasn’t sure, but she got the feeling that Lewis would have been blushing.

 

She could feel the walls of her sex begin to clench as the pressure in her core began to grow. Moving her hand off of her labia, she began to grind against the vibrator, letting the toy’s soft curves press in against her walls. Her hand was covered in juice, and she slid it over her nipples, pinching, and massaging them.

 

 _When you get control,_ she said, letting the warmth build, _you have my full permission to do whatever you want with my boobs. You don’t have to ask, feel free to go to town._

 

_I do like them. As far as boobs go, I think those are my favorite. They’re good boobs._

 

_I see death hasn’t made you any better at dirty talk._

 

_...I’ll fuck those titties hard?_

 

_Don’t ever change, Lewis._

 

She was panting, and she thanked the universe again for the fact her and Lewis were the only ones home. The pressure continued to build, a roiling heat that exploded throughout her body as she let out a blissful cry, a similar sound echoing from Lewis.

 

 _You felt **that**? _Vivi asked, still riding on the afterglow. She curled over on her side, letting the heat wash over her as her heart beat began to return to normal.

 

_Oh god yes._

 

_Did you enjoy yourself?_

 

_Vivi, you’re fucking amazing **.**_

 

_Was that intentional?_

 

There was a moment where Vivi felt like velcro coming undone, and then Lewis was next to her. Voice shaking, he said; “I could feel _everything_ you were feeling. Of course it was.”

 

“So, it’s totally possible for me to have sex with my ghost boyfriend?” Vivi said, a little out of breath.

 

“We might have to experiment a little more to be sure,” Lewis said, lifting her hand to his skeleton face and leaving a ghostly kiss against her knuckles.

 

Vivi threw her arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss. “You know, for some reason… I think I’m okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The "Dildo Wand – Sailor Girl" is a real thing.
> 
> As is the chili pepper vibrator. 
> 
> thumbs up emoji.


End file.
